Silenced
by Exxal
Summary: During a fight, Stiles is captured by the alpha pack. Tortured!Stiles. Werewolf!Stiles. Silent!Stiles. Warnings for graphic violence, blood, trauma, abandonment, and psychological torture.


Note: This story is going to be an AU of the last few episodes of season three (and beyond), following the deaths of Boyd and Erica. Instead of the events of season three happening in only one month, they will happen over a longer period of time, perhaps two or three months. Cora will not exist in this story. Most of the events at the end of season three will be referenced and/or included, but there will be some major differences, due to what happens to Stiles and how that changes things for everyone. Also, there will be some lacrosse (even if it is technically off-season, the show just doesn't feel the same without it).

That said, I hope to keep this story as close to the show as possible, and the characters as in-character as I can, but I wanted to warn you of those changes. Enjoy!

*****WARNING: This chapter contains abuse of an ADHD medicine called Adderall. Nothing too serious, but definitely not medically safe, either. Please do not read if this will cause you any sort of trouble (emotion, physical, or otherwise).*****

Silenced:

Chapter One

Stiles sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his burning eyes. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, and groaned when he saw that it was almost five o'clock in the morning. He had school in less than two hours. If he wanted any sleep, he knew that it was now or never, but at this point, he didn't think he'd be able to get up if he went to bed.

With another sigh, Stiles turned back to the computer, propping his chin on his hand while he scrolled through yet another supernatural website. He'd spent all night researching the Darach, druids, alpha werewolves, sacrifices, demon wolves, and anything else he could think of that might help Scott or Derek's pack, but so far he hadn't turned up much.

Just when Stiles was debating whether or not to chance a nap and risk being late to his first class, something on the website caught his eye. He sat up, suddenly alert, eyes flickering over the screen. It was about the Darach, and how to hurt it. Stiles grinned and printed the page, then he snatched it from the printer and quickly looked it over again. This could definitely help!

Stiles stowed the papers in his backpack, then he turned off the computer and staggered over to his bed. He'd busted his ass and managed to find something useful, and now he'd earned the right to sleep, even if it made him late for school. He fell on top of the covers and closed his eyes, but he opened them again only a few moments later. He couldn't fall asleep; he'd taken too much Adderall to keep himself awake.

So Stiles grabbed his cell phone and sent a text to Scott. Maybe they could meet up before school? This information was pretty important, after all. He rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling and waiting for Scott to respond.

An hour went by.

Then two hours.

At five minutes after seven, the clock next to Stiles's bed started to beep. He turned off the alarm and got up. Even though he knew he didn't have any new texts, he checked his phone anyway. Sure enough, the inbox was empty.

Feeling disappointed, Stiles put the phone into his pocket. He reminded himself that it wasn't a big deal: He'd see Scott in school, after all. His friend was probably just too busy with all his werewolf stuff to text back. And Stiles had to admit, he did text Scott a lot, and very few of his texts were anything that would take priority over trying to stop a murderous evil druid and fighting a pack of bloodthirsty alpha werewolves.

But as Stiles grabbed his backpack and went downstairs, he found himself wondering if Scott really was busy, or if he was actually ignoring him. Lately, it seemed like every text Stiles sent to his friend didn't get a reply. Like, ever.

Stiles shook his head. He was being stupid; Scott wouldn't ignore him like that. No, Scott was definitely just busy.

The Adderall had killed his appetite, so Stiles skipped breakfast and went right out to his Jeep. As he drove to school, he found himself fidgeting anxiously. What if Scott didn't come to school today? Stiles hesitated, then he took out his phone and texted Scott again, using a lot of capital letters and exclamations points to make sure that Scott knew it was urgent.

But he didn't get a response, and when he pulled into the school parking lot, Scott's motorcycle wasn't there. Stiles cursed under his breath, but there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't skip school to go looking for Scott, especially since he didn't even know where to start.

So Stiles went to class and tried to pretend that everything was normal. He tried not to look at Scott's empty seat, and he took notes whenever he managed to focus on what the teacher was saying. He was doing well in this class and he usually wouldn't have bothered to take notes, especially not when he was so wired on his ADHD medicine, but he knew that Scott would need them. Ever since he'd become a werewolf, Scott's grades had suffered. Stiles took out his phone and texted Scott again.

_Hey, buddy! I have some notes for you from class today, if you want them. And we should get together and do some studying sometime, too. Don't want you to flunk high school!_

Stiles sent the text and wondered what Scott was even doing right now. As far as Stiles knew, not much went on during the day, since werewolves were mostly nocturnal and the Darach seemed to do all its evil stuff at night. A worrying thought crossed Stiles's mind: What if Scott was hurt?

In the past, he would have immediately texted Allison, or maybe Erica, but Allison and Scott weren't together anymore and Erica was dead, so his only options left were Isaac or Derek, but neither of them were very reliable when it came to answering his texts. Stiles sighed. Maybe not responding to his texts was a werewolf thing.

"Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles looked up at the teacher in surprise. "Yeah?"

"I do not tolerate cell phones in my class. I'm sure that whatever conversation you're having is unfathomably important, but now is not the time or place."

Stiles, feeling stung, nodded and reluctantly put his phone back into his pocket. Since when did every teacher he had turn into Mr. Harris? But maybe it was for the best. He should wait a little longer before he bothered anyone else. If Scott still hadn't showed up or texted him back by lunchtime, he'd go to Scott's house to see if he was there. If he wasn't, _then_ Stiles would text Derek. Or Isaac.

Suddenly, Stiles felt his heart jump inside his chest. He winced as his heart jumped again, then seemed to clench tightly in on itself, but the next moment, the tight feeling was gone and his heartbeat returned to normal. Stiles breathed out in relief and rubbed his chest as the familiar dull, persistent ache spread through his ribcage.

Heart palpitations. They'd been happening to him for a few months, on and off, and he figured it was due to a combination of stress and his increased use of Adderall. They never lasted long and didn't seem too serious, but he vowed to take it easy on the Adderall for a few weeks, just in case.

Taking another deep breath, Stiles continued taking notes while his leg jittered with nervous energy. It seemed to take forever until class ended, and when the bell rang, Stiles grabbed his stuff and rushed into the hall, nearly tripping over his own feet as he went. He checked his phone as he hurried towards his next class.

He had no new text messages.


End file.
